1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to fuel containers having utility in the boating industry. More particularly, it relates to a gravity flow container that may be stored in an upright or reclining position without spilling fuel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Boats have large fuel tanks; where six gallon cans are used to fill them, numerous charging operations are required. Moreover, boats consume large quantities of fuel; thus, even large boats with large fuel tanks often have a cruising range that is unacceptably short.
Conventional fuel containers are not only too small, they must be carefully handled to avoid spillage. For example, they must be maintained in an upright position when being transported from a gas station to a dock; they also must remain in an upright position when stored on board so that the fuel they contain may be used to extend the length of a trip.
However, when the prior art is considered as a whole, it is not readily apparent to those of ordinary skill, how a better fuel container could be provided.